Siberia
Siberia is a reality show about sixteen contestants trying to survive in the Siberian wilderness. Characters *Joyce Giraud as Joyce (Carolina) , a bartender from Bogota, Colombia). *Johnny Wactor as Johnny, a bull rider from Jedburg, SC. *Esther Anderson as Esther , a model from Melbourne, Australia *Daniel Sutton as Daniel , a computer programmer from Royalton, MN. *Sam Dobbins as Sam , a bouncer from Brooklyn, NY. *Sabina Akhmedova as Sabina , a retired soldier from Haifa, Israel. *Neeko O.J. Skervin as Neeko , a professional rugby player from London, United Kingdom. *Miljan Milosevic as Miljan , a club DJ from Podgorica, Montenegro. (10 episodes) *Anne-Marie as Annie , a graphic artist from New Orleans, LA. (10 episodes) *Irene Szuchun Yee as Irene , a fashion designer from Taipei, Taiwan. (9 episodes) *Natalie Scheetz as Natalie , a veterinary assistant from Santa Barbara, CA. (5 episodes) *Victoria Hill as Victoria , a sales clerk from Winnipeg, Canada. (2 episodes) *George Dickson as George , an accountant from Louisville, KY. (2 episodes) *Tommy Mountain as Tommy , an environmental activist from Boston, MA. (1 episode) *Berglind Icey as Berglind , a journalist from Reykjavik, Iceland. (1 episode) *Harpreet Turka as Harpreet , a graduate student from Washington, D.C. (1 episode) *Jonathon Buckley as Jonathon , the host. (3 episodes) *? as Evenki Tribe, a tribe who was fighting off the Valleymen, seen in episode 10, "Strange Bedfellows". (1 episode) *? as Sarah, a little girl that is in the Evenki Tribe, that Sabina sees. She appears briefly in "What She Said", and later in "Strange Bedfellows". Series overview Series overview Season Episodes Originally aired DVD release date Season premiere Season finale Region 1 Region 2 Region 4 1 11 July 1, 2013 September 16, 2013 March 11, 2014 Episodes No. Title Directed by Written by Original air date U.S. viewers (millions) 1 "Pilot" Matthew Arnold Matthew Arnold July 1, 2013 3.07 [7] Series premiere. Sixteen contestants from all around the world arrive in the remote Siberian wilderness where they must try to survive and be the last ones remaining in order to win $500,000 with no rules and no help from the producers. The last two contestants to arrive at the camp they will be staying at will be eliminated from the competition, which are Harpreet and Berglind. At night, the remaining fourteen contestants hear a strange noise in the forest. In the morning, Tommy wanders away searching for food. Later, the contestants are informed by Jonathon, the host, that Tommy was in a fatal accident. He gives the remaining thirteen contestants the option to leave or to continue on. Eliminated: Harpreet , Berglind Killed: Tommy 2 "A Question of Reality" Matthew Arnold Travis Rooks July 8, 2013 2.6 [8] George decides to leave the competition. Later, Daniel finds the site where Tommy was killed along with a strange footprint and cave markings showing tribesmen fighting a large creature with the same footprint. The contestants then find a shed full of food, which they decide to ration. Victoria unintentionally eats uncooked poisonous mushrooms and begins hallucinating. The next day, she returns back to normal and decides to leave. Before she does, she warns Daniel that the group is going to die, as seen in her hallucinations. Quit: George , Victoria 3 "Lyin' and Tiger and Bare" Matthew Arnold Odin Shafer and Andrew Adair July 15, 2013 2.36 [9] At nightfall, the group finds the food shed set ablaze. As Irene and Johnny go hunting, Natalie and Annie return to camp claiming to have seen a tiger. Daniel finds Irene and Johnny to warn them of the possible tiger, and the three safely return to camp. The next day, the contestants discover that Johnny burned the food shed. However, a hidden camera inside the shed reveals Carolina as the true saboteur who burned the shed and took some of the food to frame Johnny. In the woods, Neeko and Sabina discover a partially eaten tiger and wonder what could have killed it. 4 "Fire in the Sky" Matthew Arnold Dorian Hess July 29, 2013 1.93 [10] In the morning, the contestants find a spear in their camp with an attached message warning them to leave. At night, the sky mysteriously turns green, and Carolina returns back to camp injured and unable to remember how she got hurt. After the sky returns to normal, Miljan spots a figure in the woods watching him. Later, Carolina reveals to the group that she is a TV actress named Joyce who was ordered by the producers to frame Johnny for burning the food shed. 5 "What She Said "11 Matthew Arnold David Paster August 5, 2013 1.8 [12] The next morning, Natalie leaves behind a note informing the contestants that she has left the competition. Later, Irene gets caught in a booby trap, severely injuring her leg. Desperate, the contestants search for the producers' basecamp to get help for Irene, but they find the basecamp in ruins. Quit: Natalie 6 "Out of the Frying Pan "13 Matthew Arnold Matthew Arnold and Odin Shafer August 12, 2013 1.76 [14] Now on their own, the contestants discover that Miljan found a century-old Russian diary that describes violent creatures called “Valleymen” and a nomadic tribe called the "Evenki." Later, the contestants spot a radio tower in the distance that Johnny, Daniel, Sam, and Joyce hike towards while the rest stay at camp. Along the way, they find the site of the Tunguska event. 7 "First Snow"15 Slava N. Jakovleff and Herbert James Winterstern Matthew Arnold and Shaun Hudson August 19, 2013 1.83 [16] With temperatures dropping, the away team continues their harsh trek. Back at camp, a deranged Miljan attempts to kill Irene, forcing the group to tie him down. Knowing Esther has sleeping pills, Miljan persuades her to untie him and to dose the others so he can secretly kidnap Irene and take her into the woods. 8 "A Gathering Fog"17 Slava N. Jakovleff and Herbert James Winterstern Brian Rost August 26, 2013 1.73 [18] While the group at camp searches for Irene and Miljan, they stumble upon Natalie's corpse. As Neeko and Sabina press on, Annie and Esther stay behind to bury Natalie but are later captured by unseen forces. Meanwhile, the away team loses sight of the radio tower but instead finds shelter in a deserted Russian research station. Killed: Natalie (corpse seen) 9 "One by One"19 Slava N. Jakovleff and Herbert James Winterstern Matthew Arnold and Brian Rost September 2, 2013 1.73 [20] At the research station, the away team discovers a lab conducting mutation experiments. They also find the radio tower, which has been destroyed. Back at camp, Neeko and Sabina find Miljan, who claims that he handed Irene over to the Evenki tribe so she could be healed. The three are later captured by the tribesmen. 10 "Strange Bedfellows"21 Slava N. Jakovleff and Herbert James Winterstern Shaun Hudson and Andrew Adair September 9, 2013 1.81 [22] At the research station, Johnny, Daniel, Sam, and Joyce use a radio to make contact with a rescue team. Meanwhile, the Evenki tribesmen take Sabina, Neeko, and Miljan to their encampment where they find Esther, Annie, and a healed Irene. Believing that the area is cursed due to the Valleymen creatures that roam the woods, the Evenki direct the six towards the research station. 11 "Into the Oven "22 September 16, 2013 1.75 Season finale. A squad of Russian black ops soldiers arrive at the research station to kill the runited contestants, but are attacked by the Valleymen. The contestants escape in a truck, but unfortunately Annie is shot and killed. In the morning, the truck gets stuck in ice, and Esther drives the truck away with the prize money inside. The contestants find shelter in a house, and watch one of the tapes from the events of "Fire in the Sky", when Joyce and Johny are lose their memory when the sky is turned green. In the end, the host (Johnathan), comes in and says that the contestants aren't supposed to be here. Killed: Annie Note: This episode was merged with the 12th episode to compensate for the Royal Baby Special, which delayed the airing of the 4th episode.